Abyss
'''Abyss '''is a very powerful and very deadly Shadow Dragon. He is adapted to the water and can easily sneak up on prey by the water's edge. His markings can trick others into thinking he is some neutral aquatic dragon or possibly even a Light Dragon. This is very dangerous as those who see the light will usually go to it and get caught. Abyss belongs to ☀http://legendarygriffin.deviantart.com/ Physical Description A very large and powerful wyvern based shadow dragon. He walks on all fours and uses his wings as fully capable limbs. He is a very deep green color and has a light brown coloration for his wing membrane and the membrane on the fins on his tail. On the end of his wings are three very long and sickle-like claws and the end of his wing fingers have arrow shaped formations. His back legs have an upwards curving spur and on his paws his has three long sickle-like claws. On the wing elbow he has light blue markings that glow. His belly scales are dark brown in color and are combined in one solid plate. On his back he has seven huge spines with a dark red/brown membrane between them. The spines are hooked and curved backwards. He has a huge stripe that runs from the crest of his head to the middle of his tail, this glows very bright. Near the end of his tail he has three glowing blue rings and a single fin structure on the top of it. This fin structure has four spines and has membrane between them. On the bottom of the tip of his tail he has a serrated growth that acts like double edge to it. His head can be described as much like that of an Angler fish. He has a large spike on the edge of his snout and on the bottom of it is a long growth much like and angler fish. This growth has three glowing blue rings and a large glowing blue bulb at the end. On the crest of his head he has a single glowing blue bulb that extends out like a angler fish. After the bulb growth on the crest of his head follows three fin structures that all have a single spine. These spines all have their own membrane which is dark brown in color. Abyss also has three large, dark brown horns on both sides of his head; each of which have their own markings. The top most (and largest) horns have three glowing blue rings, the middle horn has two, and finally the smallest one has only one. Abyss' tongue glows blue as well. There is a lot of confusion around him as he is Shadow Dragon with the ability of bioluminescence. Since most shadow dragons are deterred by light based or glowing objects the fact he can glow himself is quite perplexing. Elemental Abilities Since Abyss is a Shadow Dragon his natural and true element is Shadow. Using this element he can expel large clouds of flame-like shadows that engulf the enemy, corrupting their minds and drowning them in darkness. Since he is also a water based Shadow Dragon Abyss can command the water element and command it to aid him. Using this ability he can summon water droplets, large bubbles, and even entire waves of water to fight off his enemies. His water is a dark sickly green color and is thought to also be naturally toxic. Personality TBA Bio Not much is known about him as those that face him don't really come back. Quotes TBA Gallery Shadow dragon abyss by legendarygriffin-d9o2z52.jpg Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Shadow Dragon Army Category:Shadow Soldier